With an increasingly mobile worldwide populace, computing devices are frequently being transported across the face of the globe. When passing through security checkpoints, for example security checkpoints found in many of the world's airports, computing devices may be subjected to a “power on” test to ascertain that the device is actually a computing device, and to ascertain whether the computing device contains legitimate hardware, firmware, or software. While such tests can be effective at detecting counterfeit computing devices, they are often incapable of detecting whether the hardware, firmware or software contained in the computing device has been compromised, altered, or counterfeited. The problem becomes particularly acute when one or more security devices within the computing device have been compromised, altered, or removed.